


Aaron

by skyhillian



Series: Through All the Distress [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will be forever plagued by her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron

It's been nearly three years since Haley died, since Jack lost his mother, since Jessie lost her sister. Aaron still wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with a shout, drenched in a cold sweat that raises goosebumps across his skin. Tears stream down his face. He doesn't dream about grappling with Foyet, about continuing to beat a man who was already dead. No, he dreams about the three loudest gunshots he had ever heard, about Haley's last pleading words to him. About her shaky breaths before Foyet pulled the trigger.  
  
  When he wakes he can remember the feel of her still-warm body clutched in his arms, can still smell her hair. His mind is plagued by her beautiful blue eyes, wide open, empty and frozen in death. He cannot get it fully out of his mind, and he fears he never will.


End file.
